Vegeta's Journey
by Ultimate Anime Girl
Summary: What started out as a simple search for evil turns into something much much more.
1. Vegeta's Journey:1:Here I Come Outer Spa...

Vegeta's Journey: 1 : Here I Come Outer Space!
    
    Note: This story takes place after Dragonball GT ok. So Goku's gone (for now) and Vegeta can go SSJ4. Disclamer:I don't own DBZ or DBGT but I do own the charaters I made.
    
    A month after Goku left with the Dragon Vegeta was still training…though none of his family or friends 

knew why because Goku was gone. Vegeta actually sensed something was wrong in the universe and thinks

that not all evil had been delt with. "Kuso I can't believe Kakkarot's brats or my brats for that matter

can't feel it!…YA!… No matter I won't get them into this…what I feel isn't a normal enemy…It's 

something much worse…I personally don't think even Kakkarot can defeat it!". He trained harder

and started to go SSJ. "No…I will go myself! I can't risk anyone dear to me get killed". "I will

head off tomorrow morning…". Vegeta trained very hard the rest of the day and when he got the

chance took glances at his family and smiled.

2:00am the next day Vegeta was getting ready to take off. He took a glance at Bulma and smiled. "Goodbye

my love….". He gently kissed her cheek and went to Trunks room. "Bye Trunks … take care of

your mother for me…" . The last room her took a glance in was Bra's. " Bye Princess don't worry 

about me…take good care of yourself". As he walked outside to the Capsule Corpration ship

he took one last glance at his home then continued forward. Inside the ship Vegeta looked around

and found the control panel. He tapped a few buttons and the ship took of. Vegeta sat in bed and

looked down. "Goodbye Earth…".

Soon he passed our galaxy and was heading for a planet that he could stay at until the time came that

he was sure he could face this ultimate evil. Vegeta soon landed on a planet that was practicly a rainforest.

All though Vegeta had a weird feeling about this place he looked around but heard nothing.

" Hmmm I guess this pathetic planet will due." As soon as that was said a man in black clothing charged 

at him from the bushes. "DIE INTRUDER!" He successfully pounced on Vegeta and put a blade to his

throat. When Vegeta got a closer glance he saw the man look like a human with a couple of diffrences.

He had glowing green eyes and green lips. It looked around the age of twenty and had green hair yet

pale, white skin that felt icy to the touch. Vegeta grunted then shouted, "GET OFF ME BASTARD!"

Vegeta threw him off his body and stood in a battle stance. "Hmmm hehe…wow you have a enormous

power level…the best I've seen yet"." Whatever freak if you ever do that again I'll personally make

sure you never get to sense anyone again!" The man shot a glare at Vegeta. " You…you are Prince

Vegeta of the Saiya-jins am I not correct?" "Grrr" "I'll take that as a yes…I can't believe you

are still alive actually…why have you come your highness?" "None of your buisness baka!"

"…you are a difficult one… could it possibly be that you sensed my master and co workers around?"

"…who is your master?" "Oh him? He's only the most powerful being in the universe!" He smirked

at Vegeta. " …and I'm sure he wants you Vegeta…" What?!?!" The mysterious man charged at Vegeta

and gave him a hard slap that sent Vegeta flying to the ground. "ugh.." "You know I can't understand why

he wants you but orders are orders!" Vegeta then went SSJ and sent a blast towards him. "HOLY!!!…"

The blast sent the stranger almost off a cliff. "Hmm I did'nt think you could rise it that high..no matter"

After that Vegeta went SSJ4! "ENOUGH GAMES FOOL!". 'Uh oh' he thought I think I might have to

go to my last resort!' he thought. The man got out a needle and when Vegeta was charging at him

stuck it in his neck. Vegeta fell as pain coursed through his body, he dropped outta SSJ4 and 

fell uncounsious…He lifted Vegeta over his shoulder, "Oh yes my name is blade…"he disappeared

into the darkness taking Vegeta with him.

Next time: Gosh whats gonna happen to Vegeta now and what about the rest on Earth? Who is

this evil entiny and Goku comes back?!?! Look for that and more in….

Vegeta's Journey: 2 : Goku's Back?!?! Vegeta Imprisoned.

Note: Sorry bout' the cliffhanger and I'll try to make the next one longer kay?


	2. Vegeta's Journey:2:Goku's Back?!?!Vegeta...

Vegeta's Journey: 2 : Goku's Back!?!? Vegeta Imprisoned.

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ-GT's characters but everyone else tis mine!

Oh no! This chapter has a lot of the others in it! Don't worry next chapter

should have lots of Veggie in it kay?

"AAGGHHH!!!Mom!Trunks!Dad's gone!" "Eep!!" Trunks falls outta bed. "Bra! What's

wrong? Where's the fire?!" Bra ran into Trunk's room. "DADS GONE!!!" "Wha?He is?"

Trunks looks around trying to search for his ki…nothing! "Oh gosh your right?!? Where

could he have gone?…Hope he's not dead or something." "WHAT? WAAA!!!NO THAT

CAN'T HAPPEN!" "Bra stop crying! Lets see if mom will let us go get the others and ask

Is they've seen him." " 'sniff' ok".

Soon they reached Chichi's house (by flying of course, Bra can fly you know).

"Glad mom understood the situation Bra, now let me handle all the talking" "You?!?!

You can't even stand up write let alone write a speech!" "Ok Bra I'll let you have 

some say in this." "Good cause I'm not gonna just stand here watching you studdering

your head off!" "OK enough with the insults already!" Bra kept glaring at Trunks as 

they walked inside. "Hey Goten! Hi Gohan!" "Bra hi!" 'Oh no Goten's giving her the goo

goo eyes again' Trunks thought as Gohan walked in. "Hi Trunks,Bra whats up? You 

come for a visit?" "Well no,actually Gohan we have a bit of a problem on our hands."

"Oh really what Trunks?" Then Bra bursted into the conversation. "GOHAN DAD'S

GONE!" "Yeah usually I can sense him but I can't!" "Your right I can't either!"

"Well if Goten can't sense him either maybe Dende can fix this lets head over there."

"HEY DAD LET ME GO TOO LET ME GO!" Pan grabbed a hold on Gohan's leg

Giru trailing not far behind her. All Saiya-jin halfbreeds and such were there. "I guess

Pan, you heard that whole thing?" She nodded her head. "Ok lets go already!" Bra 

headed off the others not far behind.

At Dende's… "…and that's whats wrong Dende." "Hmm do you think he can be 

in space Gohan?" "Maybe Dend…. What the???" A sparkle was in the sky and was 

heading for Dende's. "Hey what's that?!?!" Trunks said just as they could see it was

actually…Goku?!?! "GRANDPA!!!" Pan ran up to him and jump-hugged him. Goku

was an adult, he wore his blue gi, and had a saiya-jin tail (Damn Veggies gonna be

jealous). "Hi kids!" "Dad how did you get down here? I thought we were never gonna

see you again?" "Well Goten you see Shenlong let me come down here for a visit, I was

gonna surprise you at the house. So why are you all here?" Dende explained the whole 

situation. "Wow do you think Vegeta could be off in space again?" "Well last time I checked

one our space ships was gone…" "Yeah Trunks is right but why would he do that…Dad 

would'nt leave like that." "If I know Vegeta hes not like that anymore…your right 

something must be wrong." "I suggest we all go out in space it may be an emergency that

only he can sense." "Ok lets go then on one of Bulma's ships and search outer space…

it'll be like finding the dragonballs all over again right Pan!" "Yeah Grandpa! Let all

go and lets take Giru he can help too." "All right its settled then lets get going in an hour!

See you at Capsule Corpration you guys!" Goku and his family flew off in one direction

while Trunks and Bra went to Capsule Corp. to pack.

Elsewhere Blade was taking Vegeta to his masters lair. Once their he put Vegeta in

a prison cell deep within his masters Palace the Excaliber. "There you stupid monkey!

HA! I won after all…now if you excuse me I'll just go tell my master Xaiver that you

have been captured!" He struted out of the area the shield to the cell closing up behind

him.(Did you notice I named them after swords? I did'nt even see that coming).Blade

walked to the master room where Xaiver and another one of his servants were. He bowed

down before him. "Master I've captured the one you have been seeking." "Well done 

Blade." His Voice was a deep one you could hear the evil when he spoke. He had on

a black body suit with a long black cape and with that there was a large 5ft long siver

sword with a gold edge to it with a dragon for the handle. Xaiver had Red eyes and black

lips but his skin was'nt as pale as Blades skin. Next to Xaiver was Shadow. Shadow

looked like a human but he was really a dark demon. "Master pardon me asking but 

why do you want Vegeta? I don't see anything SO special about him." "Tsk tsk, Blade

let me show you something…follow me ." Blade followed him into the east wing of his

palace. Xaiver opened a secret door that Blade never knew about. Inside was a platform

with a beam of light shining on it. Inside that light held a necklace like thing with a jewel

on the main part of it. "See that Blade?" "Yeah what is it?" "It's a Relic that holds magic

power inside… lots of magic. Magic that can grant you a wish destroy the universe…pretty

much whatever you want." "Wow can we use it?" "No…only Vegeta can use it, it belongs 

to him." "WHAT?!?!How?" "You see he had that power when he was born but Frieza 

and some others locked it up inside that necklace." "So your saying…" "Yes…Vegeta's

a sorcerer…we can use him…"

Next Time: Woohoo Veggies a Sorcerer…who could have guessed? Well Goku and the

gang are going to outer space! What does Xaiver have up his sleeve? In the next Ch…

Vegeta's Journey: 3 : Vegeta's a Sorcerer? Help We're Lost!!! 


	3. Vegeta's Journey:3:Sorcerer Vegeta? Help...

Vegeta's Journey:3:Sorcerer Vegeta? Help We're Lost!!!

Hi there peeps! The Third chapter of this lil epic story thingy! Hope

you guys have enjoyed the past few chapters. How could Veggie have

hidden powers when he's really powerful now? You'll just have to 

find out peeps! Sorry bout' the cliff hangers…but hey they keep you

going, no? Well Goku and the other Saiya-jins( and Giru or Gill 

whatever you call the lil robot thingy!) are going to outer space. 

Disclamer: The DBZ-DBGT characters don't belong to me o' 

course! (Don't I type weird?) But the baddies belong to me!

MUHAHAHAHA! *oops* n/m that last comment! Anyhow on with 

the story!

"You mean he has power over almost any form of magic?"

Blade commented as he overlooked the jewel. "Well yeah I guess,

but in addition to that he'll also get more power…lots more power."

"Hmm that interesting I see why you want him now…May I ask 

how did Frieza trap Vegeta's powers?" "Well it's difficult to explain

but I'll try sense you are one of my favorite assistants…" "Thank

you sir…" "Well then lets get this started shall we? 'sigh' Prince

Vegeta was only a lad of nine when his powers suddenly shot out 

after a nightmare he had supposedly had about Frieza destroying

his planet he went in a horrible rage…at that time I was a friend of 

his on a visit…his ship was getting destroyed by this little boy, I

saw him going on his little rage wrath…

**Flashback**

"AAGGHHH EVERYONE GO TO HELL YAA!!!" Chibi Vegeta

fired a blast with electricity mixed in it at a crowd of Frieza's 

minions…it killed them all. His irises were a blood red color,

his hair had turned silver and he had a red aura surrounding his

body. "DIE FRIEZA ALL OF YOU PITIFUL BAKA'S DIE!"

He began shooting everywhere and other people were bursting 

into flames and turning into ice. "Boy whats wrong with you?"

Zarbon said in a panic as he ran in with Frieza both their eyes

wide. "Oh..mmy..what happened here?" Frieza said frightened.

" YOU!!!" Vegeta pointed to Frieza. "YOU DESTROYED MY

PEOPLE MY FAMILY…MY LIFE!!!" Chibi Vegeta blasted 

Frieza with a Final Flash surrounded by many different elements

of magic. Then the blast was thrown off by something…it was

Xaiver?! "Frieza let me handle this…he may be strong but he's

not strong enough to beat me!" Frieza humphed at Xaiver. Xaiver

was behind Vegeta and just hit him hard on the side of the head.

He was out cold but he still looked quite dangerous. "Thank you

Xaiver old friend." "Anytime Frieza…so what are you gonna do 

about him? He's seems too powerful for you to control." He said 

sarcasticly and smirked. "Grr…yes I can see that Xaiver and I've 

already thought of a solution. I know of somewhere in this 

galaxy that actually uses a machine to trap power or magic that

can be harmful. We will go there and get that done by

tomorrow. Zarbon I've got to start getting repair men here can

you do the honor of directing the ship to Shugo-sei." Frieza 

flew off to go do that. "COMMANDER SET A COURSE FOR

SHUGO-SEI!" "Yes sir!" "Umm… sir Xaiver do you mind 

looking after him so we won't have that little 'mishap' again?"

"No…course not, you may leave now Zarbon." Zarbon ran off

in Frieza's dirrection. Xaiver looked down at Vegeta. "You were

a lot of trouble today boy…I'll just take you to my room for a

while." He took Vegeta into his arms and started walking toward

his room.

The next day the ship reached Shugo-sei. Xaiver gathered the 

still unconscious Vegeta into his arms. They took him to this

huge room in the main building. There was a machine that was huge

right in the middle of the room. People that waited from the 

control panel took Vegeta and hooked him up to it. He stirred

a little. "Wha…HEY GET ME OFF THIS THING, DAMN YOU

FRIEZA!!!" They quickly started operating the panels. "HEY 

WHATS HAPPENING?!?!" Lights flicker and you can see the 

power being swept away from Vegeta's body. "He has quite a

bit of power Frieza this might take a while…" a panel worker 

said. "UGH…STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW! I…" Vegeta

was in extreme pain. "..please stop this…I…AAGGHH!!!!"

Vegeta was almost wasted as Xaiver watched with a stirdy

face, while Frieza was deviously smirking. "…please…"

A tear fell from Vegeta's eyes as the last of his extra power 

was absorbed by the machine and put into the necklace.

Vegeta collapsed onto the floor…. 

**End Of Flashback**

"…and that's how he got his powers incased in that…

Frieza gave it to me thinking I'd have no use for it. Its

thought to be useless now, but I know better." "Hmm…"

"That was interesting…" Another voice said out of the

darkness. It was a lady with shoulder-length blue hair

and purple colored face features. She was very very

seductive to most. "Oh miss Ali…you surprised me."

"Me surprise you? HA! Never thought it was possible."

"So master you were Frieza's ally?" "Yes I was for a 

while Blade. He was afraid of me though, but I would not 

over throw him then…too much commotion. Anyhow

Frieza gave me jobs and you know we love to kill things

for that's why we are bounty hunters, no?" They nodded

in agreement. "Now let get that releasing process done."

"Right, hey Xaiver can I toy with Vegeta afterwards I 

wanna see what he's gonna be like." "Do as you wish

Ali." "Now come on…" Hey grabbed the necklace and 

walked towards Vegeta's cell."

At that time on Earth. "Is everyone set?" Goku said 

quite cheerfully. "YEAH!!!" Everyone said in reply. 

Everyone boarded the ship and most had a lot to carry

(Except the girls…hehe. Yes I know I'm evil). "I'll get

this thing started…let head out of this galaxy and start

searching." "Trunks let me have a go at the controls!"

"Uh…no Goten…no way!" "Kuso!" "HA! Sorry Uncle 

Goten." As the ship took off Bulma watched in sorrow

for the fear that she might lose her kids and friends grew

as they were in outer space now. Bulma also wanted her

husband. From the bond that they shared she felt that

something terrible was going to happen to Vegeta…

Vegeta awoke and opened his eyes slightly. He

had a terrible headace and his body felt numb. He

looked around and saw that he was in a stirdly looking

cell. A jolt went through his mind and he remembered

about the man with the glowing eyes. He remembered

him saying something about his master wanting him.

Whatever they were gonna do he was sure he knew he would never

see Bulma or his family again. He would not be able to

be wished back for the dragonballs were gone. A small

tear came from his eye. He thought of Bulma and the 

great times they had shared. He closed his eyes and

waited for his fate.

Lunch time for the Z-GT gang in the ship.Goku

ate lots and like a pig of course. The rest of them ate

well for they kept training for whatever may be out there.

After lunch Goten was no where to be found. While

Gohan looked around for him Goten punched in stuff

on the panel. "Goten! Hey bro where are you?" When

he found Goten it was to late. "Goten? Oh no don't 

push those!!!" Goten pushed a button that said 'Turbo

Travel'. (Think slow motion scene) "GOTEN NOOO

OO!!!" **push** VROOM!!! OFF THEY GO! Everyone 

fell to the back. "Oofff!!!" Everyone said as Trunks started 

to climb to the control panel. "Must…get…c-control!!"

He tried to reach it then Giru tapped the stop button!

**push or tap** They all fell frontwards! Pan spoke

up out of the silence. "See I told you he'd help."

She hugged him. It blushed. "Ok that's good and all

but where are we?" Trunks checked the controls…

"Holy shit…sorry Goku I think were lost…it is

a big universe you know." They all glared at Goten.

"Well hehe I was wondering if pressing the buttons

d`13chh8901!, would get us where Vegeta was or 

at least a clue?" They all fell over anime style.

"GOTEN!!!" "oops…"

"So that's why he was drawn here also too

right?" "Yes your right Ali his own power and will

to fight drew him here." Xaiver stood in front of

Vegeta's cell door. "Stand back you three." He 

concentrated and a glow started forming around 

Vegeta. "What the…whats happening to me?"

Then Vegeta felt a surge of pain being sent to

his head then throughout his body. "AAGGHHH!"

He cluched his head tightly. Then his body went 

into the air and Vegeta had no control over it. 

Energy started forming around him and his eyes

widened with surprise as energy was being pumped

into his floating form. "AAGGHHH!!! GGUUAAA!!!"

This lasted for about 5 minutes. His irises grew red and

his hair flashed silver. The bright colors faded and he

was let go. He fell with a hard thump to the ground

motionless….

FHEW!** wipes sweat** that was a longer chapter than usual.

Hoped you liked it. Well on the next Chapter…

Will Goku and the others ever find their way now? Thanks

a lot Goten. Oh no has Vegeta finally been awakened?!

Now we know that Xaiver, Blade, Ali, and Shadow are

Bounty Hunters! Watch out you guys on the next Chapter,

Vegeta's Journey:4:Madness in Space.

Please Review me. Laterz peeps! ^_~ 


	4. Vegeta's Journey:4:Madness in Space!

Vegeta's Journey:4:Madness in Space

Hi again peeps! Thank you so much for all the support and nice

comments. I noticed there was this guy who kept criticizing DBZ

fanfics. Now don't get me wrong I love Evangelion too, but save

those comments for when I write one about Evangelion.

Disclaimer: The Usual drill I don't own DBZ or DBGT.

Last time Goten got everyone lost -_- … and Vegeta just got 

his hidden power released! What will the team do now?

I write these chapters too fast don't I? I wake up to early.

The pain in Vegeta's body had gone to a soft ache as he groaned

every now and then. He had been laying there for ten minutes

though it seemed like an eternity. He was starting to wonder what

had happened to him when the door opened…

"Goten!!! 'slap' Why did you go and do that for now we are f*%king

lost!" "Ow!! Sorry Bra! 'gees' Can't a guy make a mistake?" "No!

Not when it comes to my dad you got that!" Bra looked very scary

at that moment. "Bra its ok I'm sure Goten did'nt mean it. Hehe"

She glared at Goku, "What do you know!? He walked over to the panel,

pressed buttons! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DID'NT MEAN IT!?"

Goku felt 12 inches tall. "Poor Grandpa…" Giru made a comment 

wondering 'How are we gonna find our way?' "Hmm Giru's right, I

think we should ask inhabitants on that planet. If there are any…" Gohan

looked out the window. "That place looks pretty dry. Like a desert you 

know." "Well in that case we should get on some 'You know you're

walking in a pretty hot desert clothes'." 

__

They landed and have been walking for 5minutes…

"Pant' 'pant' Holy crap its hot out here." Goku commented. He was'nt 

wearing the t-shirt part of his gi. Bra had on a bikini with a sombrero like

hat (you know a mexican hat thingy?). Pan was wearing a bathing suit and

put her bandana on her head. Trunks and Gohan had on no t-shirt either

and had on sunglasses too. Goten was in his well…underwear (I like 

torturing Goten its fun fun fun! ^_^), while Giru was just floating along.

"LOOK CIVILIZATION YES!" Bra jumped up and down. "Let just hope

their not head hunters or something…" They all looked at each other.

"Right Trunks… 'gulp'." When they found there way in it looked like 

one of those desert towns in Star Wars. "Uh hi everyone I'm Goku and

…uh we're looking for the leader of this town!" He said that loudly in

order to get attention. Everyone or everything…pointed at a little hut-like

place in the middle of town.

__

Back at the Palace Excaliber…

When the door opened it revealed Ali. She had on a devious smirk 

which spelt trouble for Vegeta. "Well hi there Prince Vegeta. How do

you feel?" "Grr…go away! I don't need this!" "Wow frankly I'm surprised

you can talk. Do you need a little help getting up?" "What do you people

what with me goddamnit!" "Oh…they what your power,I personally want

you…" she purred at Vegeta with a slight smirk. "I said go away I already 

have a mate!" Vegeta's body was still numb and he could barely move.

"Oh yes, forgot…my name is Ali, I'm the best female bounty hunter in the

universe! Then there is Shadow, he's a demon. Blade is a inhabitant of this

planet. I'm sure you've met him. And of course theres Xaiver, you 

probably don't remember him do you?" "Wha?" "Figures, they must have 

erased your memory when they took that power away." Vegeta had a 

puzzled look on his face. She came closer picked him up by his shirt and

kissed him. Her cold lips showed that she was indeed evil. A shiver went

down his spine as her lips made contact with his for three seconds. "That

was nice…your so warm." All the sudden he took this opportunity to kick

her in the stomach and make a run for it. "ugh!….Why…YOU BASTARD!"

That kiss woke up his system a bit. He did'nt bother to look back. Vegeta

ran into a room and locked it he hid in a secluded corner and started to

send telepathic messages to Goku while he could. Inside the cell he tried

doing it but that was impossible. They made it telepathic proof. (* * means

they are talking telepathically) *Kakkarot please respond if you hear this*

__

Back in the desert town…

"Huh?" Every Saiya-jin said as the message came through to them. "Vegeta?"

"Dad…hurry talk to him!" "Ok ok…*Vegeta are you there?*" *Kakkarot…

thank goodness you heard me… let me give you my cordnits in the universe.

I don't have much time they're coming to get me.* *Who Vegeta?* *Never-

mind that Kakkarot* The people around Goku looked at him confusingly.

*My quarnets are 54683fg and 65893wd !* *I did'nt get that Vegeta* *No

but I did!* *TRUNKS!* They both spoke. *Ok that's good…Tell my 

family I miss them and I…hey get away woman!…AGGHH..* Silence

was heard. *Vegeta? VEGETA!!!* "Vegeta got cut off…"Goku said 

with a sad expression on his face. "Oh no…" "I'm sorry Bra…I felt

the same way when I thought I lost my Grandpa all those times. I'm sure he's

fine." Pan said trying to cheer her friend up. "Ok then lets go back to the ship

then! But first lets get some supplies, food, and WATER!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah we have the quardnets!" (cordits…quardnits…someone please tell 

me which!?) _Soon they actually managed to get back on their ship…but before_

that they almost got killed by a band of headhunters… very weird. And so 

they're off…

Yay Ch.4 is fin! Ok in the next chapter the battle upon Excaliber is going 

to begin! Let the fighting commence!!! Is Vegeta finally going to be free?

I'll let that be my lil secret! ^_^ That's in…

Vegeta's Journey:5:Battle on Excaliber!

Oh please sign the review thingy but remember… IF YOU DON'T HAVE

ANYTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY ANYTHING! Hehe…I'm a 

innocent little angel in real life! (Devil horns appear and fingers are crossed

behind her back) Kuso!

__


	5. Vegeta's Journey:5:Battle on Excalibur!

Vegeta's Journey:5:Battle on Excaliber!

Howdy Ho! Hi again Peeps! (You know peeps means people right?)

I like shortening words. I suck at spelling don't I? Thanx for telling

me how to spell coordinates! Sorry for torturing Goten…I can't help

it…me? Have a tail? Nah…I think o.O . Thankies for the nice 

reviews! Last time Vegeta actually got in contact with Goku! Goten

was in underwear!(Yesserz!) Ali was getting personal with Vegeta…

hmm. Now Goku and the others are heading for Excaliber! Ok 

enough of my jab…on with the story!

'SLAP!' Ali slapped Vegeta and his cheek was practically bleeding.

He struggled but it was no use. Shadow was holding his arms so tight

hardly any blood was flowing into those parts. Xaiver was watching as

his minions put Vegeta back into his cell and tie him up. Ali was the 

only one left in the cell. "Go to hell bitch!" "I don't feel like it…either

you cooperate or I'll make you suffer!" She took out a whip-like 

weapon and hit Vegeta in the neck. "AAGGHH!" "You should be lucky

I don't have a sword or that my whip does'nt have poison on it!" Warm

blood was trailing down his shoulder and on that cool t-shirt and jacket

he wears! Vegeta felt something boiling inside him that made him 

wanna break her neck and blast her to hell. Then a yell was heard from 

the door. "Ali bring Vegeta now! Xaiver wants the process to begin 

before his friends come! You know….TODAY!" "Oh fine, hold it!"

Vegeta gave her a hard glare. "Your coming with me now! We can do 

this the easy way or the hard way!" "Ggrr listen I'm not taking orders

from a sad, ugly whore like you!" She took the whip and wrapped it 

around his neck. It did'nt choke him just hurt his neck a lot. He 

gagged as she dragged him to the main room of the palace.

Goku and the gang got there pretty quickly. They went on that

top speed thing and made Goten push it so just in case they crash

into something it would be Goten's fault (Evilness in me! ^_^).

They saw the forest-like surroundings of there area and used their

senses carefully. "I'll scan the area for any energy levels…" Goku

said a little softer than he usually does. "Damn I can't sense anything."

"Let me fly above this dense forest, maybe I'll find a ship or something.

Ok?" "Go ahead Pan I wanna see you fly anyway." Goku said as he

watched his granddaughter fly above the rainforest. "What do you see

up there Pan?" Bra said a little louder than everyone wanted. "Umm…

nothing yet. OH WAIT I SEE A CASTLE-LIKE THING!!!" "Yay 

hooray for Pan!" Bra said excitedly. "Alright Pan!" Trunks and Goten

said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and laughed. 

Pan dropped into Gotens arms and made him fall back. "Come on lets 

go Vegeta be in trouble!" They all nodded their heads in agreement

then flew off to Excaliber.

__

Back in the palace…

"Ah there you are…I've been expecting to meet you again you know."

Vegeta was in front of Xaiver in the main room looking down. "What's

Wrong Vegeta? You look depressed… you miss your home and family?"

"…." He stayed silent. "Hmm? What's the matter? Speechless?" "I 

don't follow orders from fags like you! Now shut up!" "Ooo touchy,

touchy…I think I'll help you remember who I really am!" Xaiver blasted

Vegeta to the wall (which was like 200ft away…it's a big place!). "Ha! 

Do you remember yet?" Vegeta slowly got up. "I don't know you! Never 

have!" In a flash Xaiver was in front of him. He punched him until he fell

than continued kicking him while he was down. " 'Cough' 'cough'!..ugh.."

He coughed up blood and was wondering how this person got so powerful.

"Now you'll learn your lesson!" Xaiver was about to blast Vegeta point-

blank when he got a kick in his side that sent him flying. It was…Goku!

"Vegeta are you ok?" "Kakkarot?" "Good your alright…" Gohan, Bra, and

Pan are battling Ali. While Goten and Trunks were fighting Blade.

"Vegeta come on I think our kids might need our help." Goku untied Vegeta. 

Goku helped Vegeta up then they both went at Xaiver, who just got up from

Goku's kick. "Now that was just rude! You are finished!" Goku and Vegeta

Started punching and kicking him, but he dodged them all. "You know

Just for your convenience I won't take out my sword." He appeared behind 

Goku and roundhoused him then punched him in the gut. "Vegeta…shame,

shame already rebelling against me. Well I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO DO 

THAT!" Xiaver did a 360 degree kick on the ground that make Vegeta trip.

When he got up he was met by a kick that hit him right through a window.

"AAGGH!!" "Dad!" Trunks witnessed this and but it was a mistake to take

his eyes off Blade. Blade kicked him in the head and sent him to the ground.

"Well kiddies wanna fight some more?" Blade took his sword out and Goten

and Trunks took a battle stance. "Hey you with the black eyes…" Goten 

perked up. "Yeah what?" "You need a hair cut boy!" Just then he sliced off

a part of it so that it looked uneven (wait does'nt it always look uneven o.O ).

"'gasp' My hair!!!" "Uh oh you've done it now man!" Trunks went behind a 

chair and put on an army helmet. "Take cover!!! Hide the women and 

children!" Trunks then noticed Blade cut off some of his hair too. "NOOO!"

Trunks and Goten both went Super Saiya-jin two! Everyone in the room 

took a glance at them then Goku and Gohan both went SSJ2. "Hey good idea

guys!"Blade looked surprised then they continued fighting. Gohan and the 

rest were putting up a good fight against Ali. Vegeta got up and dusted off the

few pieces of glass on him. He was cut in numerous places but he was ok.

Vegeta saw Shadow at the corner of his eye and went after him, Goku saw 

this but he knew Vegeta was'nt deserting him so he kept fighting. 

Vegeta went SSJ4 cause he wanted to find and finish Shadow off quick so that

he can join Goku again. Just then something spoke to him but he could'nt find

the source. "_Vegeta…where are you…?" _ Vegeta started looking around franticly.

"_You want power don't you?…power to defeat Goku." _" Who are you?What do 

you want?" "_…your death Vegeta…your death."_ "Wha?!" All the sudden Vegeta

turned around and Shadow came from above and put his sword right through an area

next to his heart. Vegeta bearly made a sound as his eyes went wide. "Gottcha…"

He chanted something quick and pulled his sword out. Vegeta fell to his knees holding

his wound and finally fell to the ground falling out of SSJ4. Shadow left to somewhere

else quick. Vegeta lay in his own blood with his eyes closed. Life was leaving 

him…

That was a doosey…well that's it for this chapter. Thank you guys again for your

support. Next time…

Is Vegeta gonna die? Uh oh and us without the dragonballs. How are the others

putting up? How are they gonna get out!? Eep…I gotta stop…I'll give myself

a seizure! (I'm kidding) That's on…

Vegeta's Journey:6:Vegeta's Coma?! Where to?

Please review but do it nicely or else! (kidding too) ^_^


	6. Vegeta's Journey:6:Vegeta's Coma?! Bulma...

Vegeta's Journey:6:Vegeta's Coma?! Bulma's Here!

Poor Vegeta. Is he dead or something? Maybe not! I changed

the title… and there for the story line a lil. I mean you just can't 

leave Vegeta's love outta times like this! He needs his family you peeps!

This may turn into sorta a B/V fanfic… Please tell if I should or have

Bulma in there but not really that involved. Please! ^_^ I must know!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT(I don't really care 'bout DB.

It has no Vegeta.)

Vegeta: I lie here on the hard tile of this room. I 'm pretty sure I'm losing

blood fast for I'm lying in a puddle of it. My heart is slowing down fast…

I'm gonna die. I want to say goodbye to Bulma, my family, and friends. 

After all I won't be able to be wished back cause the dragonballs are gone.

I hear footsteps or running steps. Someone quickly kneeled next to me 

and picked me up halfway…

"Vegeta!!! Oh my god! I'm…so sorry for not coming sooner… what 

happened?! Who did this to you?!"

I could'nt speak…I felt much weaker then usual. It was'nt the wound,

it was something else inside me. Then the wound pain kicked in hard

and the blackness came.

Goku: I turned his head and checked his pulse. He was alive but holding

on by a thread and losing that fast too! I thought our healing power was

better than this. I picked him up.

"Don't worry Vegeta I'll get you straight to a hospital!"

I ran back into the main room with an unconscious Vegeta in my arms.

The kids were still battling it out, I decided to send telepathic messages

to them so our enemies would'nt know about my plan. *Kids run over

to me now! Don't ask any questions just do it!* They all looked at me 

puzzled then when they saw what I had in my arms their eyes got wide

in horror and quickly ran to me. I concentrated on some energy on 

another planet and prayed to Dende that there was a hospital there. By 

absolute luck we landed straight in a hospital on some unknown planet.

It looked just like a hospital on Earth, just with different species and 

stuff. When they saw what condition Vegeta was in they quickly rushed 

him in a emergency room. My hands were coated with Vegeta warm 

blood and so were my clothes. 

"Goku…what happened to dad?" Trunks said with Bra on the verge of 

tears next to him. Everyone else was looking pale and were anxious 

to find out the answer too.

"…I don't know Trunks, I just found him on the floor in some room like 

that…it seems he got impaled or something."

"Do you think he'll make it Grandpa?"

"I don't know Pan…don't know."

Bulma: I woke up fast I felt something flash through me. I don't know 

what. I got out of bed and went down into the living room. I sat down on

the couch and took a glance at our family photo… In it was me, Trunks,

Bra, and Vegeta. Just then it flashed again, then I was sure of it. Something

had gone wrong with Vegeta. I knew I would'nt be able to sleep so I went 

straight to my lab. 

"This is gonna drive me crazy! I won't stand for it! I'm going with my family

and friends! I can't stand being alone and I miss Vegeta and my kids!"

She was tracking the space pod they were in. It was on this planet many light-

years away from here (Note they moved the ship to that planet that they are on 

cause they have their stuff in there of course).

"So that's where they are! I don't care how dangerous this is…I can't risk losing

my family and friends without me. Computer initiate portal to ship number 15!"

'Computer: Activating portal…'

A beam of light was in the center of the lab. Bulma ran into it and disappeared…

Trunks: I'm sitting on a solitude chair in the corner of the waiting room watching

the events that were the consequence of my Dad's 'accident'. Goku was teary-eyed,

I could'nt really tell what he was thinking… he was just looking down. Pan was in 

the chair next to him…she was fiddling with her hair. I've only seen her this depressed

a couple of times in her life. I know she does'nt mind Vegeta. I remember the time she

saved him from Super 17. Goten was across from me. He just had his head in his hand

with his elbow on the chairs arm. Bra was crying on Gohan. Gohan was trying to 

confort her, I could tell Goten was getting jealous. Me…I was to worried. I think I need

some fresh air.

"I'm going to the ship and getting some stuff…this might take a while." 

"Go ahead Trunks, we'll be here…"

"Can I go with Trunks Grandpa?" "Ok I suppose just don't cause any trouble."

Pan hopped on my shoulders. I did'nt mind her and Giru coming along. 

When we got in our ship Mom was there. She hopped out of nowhere and 

nearly made Pan fall off my shoulders.

"Trunks-kun! Oh I've been so worried!" She hugged me tight and Pan jumped 

off. "Where is everyone else that came?" "Their in the hospital Mom…"

"In the hospital? What happened?" I was afraid to tell Mom that Goku found 

Dad practically dead and was in critical condition. "Ummm…" "I'll do it Trunks.

Bulma its Vegeta, we found him and…" "Vegeta!!! I knew it!" Mom ran off to 

the hospital. Frankly I did'nt know she could run that fast. Me and Pan looked 

at each other and gathered our equipment quickly.

Bra: I almost stopped crying when Mom bursted in and ran to Goku.

"What happened Goku?! What?!?!" "Bulma calm down! How did you get here?"

"I took a portal on the ship here! Now please tell me…" Mom started crying on 

Goku. "Bulma… 'sigh' I found Vegeta nearly dead today. We were in a palace

And we were all fighting these guys. All the sudden the one I was fighting smiled

then disappeared. When I went to go check on Vegeta he had been impaled by 

someone. We took him here and now we're waiting." Mom glanced at Goku and 

cried even harder on him. Finally a female doctor came over to us. "Mr. Goku you

should be happy. Vegeta's not dead yet." Everyone's spirits were raised a little.

"Vegeta has sustained injuries to his heart and organs near it. Vegeta is in a coma

and may stay that way for quiet a long time. The chances of him surviving are very

slim." The room was quiet. "You may see him now, but be quiet and call us if theres

anything unusual." Everyone got up and walked to Dad's room. 

Gohan: It was a shock for us all. The proud Vegeta that we had all known was only

a fraction of what he was. There were machines everywhere barely keeping him 

alive. His chest was bandaged where the wound was. He had tubes in him and a mask

to give him the required oxygen. Vegeta had saved me a lot and I hated to see him like

this. Bulma was bearly holding together. I touched his skin, it was so cold. I really 

could'nt even see his chest rise and fall. If he died no one would be able to wish him

back.

__

Elsewhere in the palace Excalibur…
    
    "Master Xaiver why did you let him go like that? Shadow did you have permission

to do that huh?" "Calm down Ali…what Shadow did was all part of my plan. Letting

them go was just a sign of pity for them." "Xaiver what do you have up your sleeve now?"

"Well Shadow did a chant that puts Vegeta's healing power really low…he won't die 

though. When I really take some action they will be surprised how much power I really 

have. I shall do it about two weeks from now. I'll let them hang for a while."

That's the end of this chapter! That was longer than I wanted. On the next chapter…

Will they get out of the palace of needles?(A.K.A the hospital) Will Vegeta ever 

wake up? How will Bulma manage? That's in….

Vegeta's Journey:7: The Needles Attack!

Sorry for taking so long to put up this chapter. Please review as always and answer

my question at the top. Laterz Peeps!


	7. Vegeta's Journey:7:The Needles Attack!

Vegeta's Journey:7: The Needles Attack!

Ah! Needles! Does'nt everybody hate um'? Well Goku is gonna get 

one of the scares of his life for the hospital is one place where 

Saiya-jin's just weren't meant to be! Bulma and the rest are worried

sick about Vegeta. What is Xaiver planning anyway? Ok, cool, I'm 

glad I'm putting Bulma in then, thank you everyone. You know 

for the reviews and stuff. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball and stuff, just the regular drill.

In the hospital Bulma was at Vegeta's bedside watching over him 

ever so close. It was practically midnight and Bulma still was awake.

Everyone else had gone off to the ship except Goku and Bulma. 

Goku was asleep in a chair at the corner of the room. He had some

drool coming out of the side of his mouth. Goku had promised to

help watch over Vegeta just in case. Bulma was grateful for that. Its

been a week and there was no signs of Vegeta waking up. Bulma 

gently stroked his cold cheek. "Oh Veggie-chan…please wake up."

she said in almost a whisper. Vegeta was pale, they had thought of 

getting him out of the hospital for they knew sooner or later Xaiver

would go after them, plus the hospital gave Goku the eebbie-jeebies!

She kissed him on his temple and put a hand through his unruly hair.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep. 

Goku was fighting Xiaver when he smirked and Xaiver disappeared.

Goku quickly ran through the halls toward Vegeta. He sensed immense 

evil in this palace. When Goku got to where Vegeta was he saw Vegeta

looking around as if trying to find someone. "Vegeta lets hurry and get

out of here! I feel something is very wrong!" "Shut up Kakkarot I'm 

trying to find some guy." "No Vegeta listen to me I mean it!" All the

sudden a man in black came down and put a sword almost through 

Vegeta's heart (Namely it was Shadow but Goku does'nt know those 

guys names). "K-Kakkarot…why did'nt you save me…?" Vegeta said

as the sword was taken out of him and he fell to the ground. "NOOO!

VEGETA!!!" Goku woke up franticly and noticed he was in the hospital

looking after Vegeta. He panted and was sweating greatly. "'pant' Vegeta

…I'm sorry I did'nt save you…" He saw that Bulma was asleep and 

walked over to Vegeta's bedside. "We're gonna leave tomorrow." He

stated silently to himself. "I need to go outside." Goku left the room and 

walked down the halls. He went into the restroom and washed his face.

He looked in the mirror and saw many needles pointed at him! Goku's 

eyes went wide and he ducked. The shots went right past him and into the

wall. "Holy $^*% what the hell was that for?!" He ran out of the restroom

back into the hall. "Gosh wonder why that happened!" Then when he 

looked to his right he saw a bloody pair of operating scissors flying straight

at him. "Is this hospital hunted or something?" He jumped out of the way. 

'_Hi there Goku…would you like some more?' _"Wha?! What was that?" 

Another shot flew at him and managed to hit its unexpected target. "AGHH!"

Goku shouted as he quickly took that one out and dodged other ones. 

Suddenly Goku was getting dizzy. 

Trunks woke up. "Damn I can't sleep…I'm going to the hospital to check

on Dad." Pan heard Trunks and quickly got up. "Trunks…I wanna go."

She said quietly. Trunks turned around. "Pan, how did you…oh well theres

no way out of it come on." (Trunks and Pan are a pair what can I say?) 

__

When they got to the hospital…

They were walking in a hall close to Vegeta's room when Goku came running 

at them from around the corner. "Goku?" "Kids RUN!" Goku was stumbling 

and feeling woozy. The needles were heading toward them. "EEK!" Pan 

screeched as Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her. "Goku whats up with 

this?!" "I don't know Trunks I went to go wash my face when…the needles

well attacked!" "Somebody HELP!!!" '_What's wrong Saiya-jins? Scared of_

a little medicine?' "There's that voice again!" "Yeah what is it?" "I think

someone's toying with us!" Goku said as the continually ran through the halls.

"Grandpa whats wrong?" "Oh nothing…one of those things just got me." 

"Hmm…by the looks of it they must have some numbing toxin in them or 

something." "Hey what about Vegeta?" "I think he'll be ok." _'Oh yes the_

sorcerer…he'll be ours soon enough hehe." "There it goes again! Hey 

who are you?!" '_Me? I am the demon of darkness, the silencer of souls,_

the emptiness in eternity, I feed on your fear…I am Shadow.' "Shadow, show

yourself! The sharp objects fell to the ground and the air felt heavier. Wisps of 

darkness in the middle of the hall made a form. It was Shadow and he had 

a evil smirk crossing his lips. "Here I am kiddies." Goku glared at him while

holding the spot on his arm where the needle hit him. "Wanna fight or what?"

"What do you want?" "Me? Oh I just wanted to visit." "What buisness do you 

have with Vegeta? Are you one of Xaiver's partners?!" "What's with all the 

questions all the sudden?" Bulma charged into the hallway. "Hey can you keep

it down Go…" She saw Shadow. "W-who are you?" "I'm the one who made

your husband go into a coma." "What?! Why?!" "Orders are orders…actually,

I wanted to do that." "You…you bastard!" Bulma said enraged by his comment.

Everyone else came into the hall. "Hey you leave them alone!" Goten, Gohan, 

and Bra said as they put their hands out ready to fire. "Looks like my visit is 

over…goodbye. See you later hehe." Shadow faded out. "Who was that?" 

Goten asked in suspicion. "Tell you later Goten, right now I'm sleepy." 

Goku sat down and fell asleep. 

__

Back at the Palace Excalibur…

(Hey thanx VeggiesChick for telling me how to spell Excalibur) "Good 

job Shadow. Did you have fun?" "Yes I did Master Xaiver, thank you."

Shadow bows before him. "Xaiver I thought we were'nt gonna attack until

two weeks have past." Blade said shooting a look at Xaiver. "Well that was'nt 

the grand attack… Shadow asked me if he could have some fun so I let him."

"Yeah lay off Blade-ass! I was toying with them and it was fun! ^_^" "You

fag…" "Ok little boys enough fighting." "Ali's right, we have some planning 

to do." Xaiver walks out of the room with his cape flying behind him.

__

At the Hospital…

Bulma: That was some weird stuff that just happened in the hall. Poor Goku

one of those things got him, the doctor said it would keep him out for only a

hour though. I take a peak at Vegeta, that's why I went out into the hall. He

needs peace and quiet. Screw those other people, my Veggie-chan is the 

most important out of them all. My poor Prince, I long for his love and 

companionship. I often wonder why those people wanted to hurt him like

that. Goku read his mind and found out about what happened. But we still

don't know who they are or what they want from him. Good thing we're 

leaving tomorrow I think Vegeta could use some fresh air. "Everything's

gonna be ok right Vegeta?" I crawl into the hospital bed with him, avoiding

all the tubes and stuff I fall asleep next to him.

Another chapter put to rest. Evil needles…damn I just noticed I did'nt torture

Goten in this chapter. Hmm I'll get him next time. Oh yeah on the next 

chapter…

They finally get Vegeta out of the hospital. They have landed on a ice and 

snow planet! Its cold! Will anyone help the gang find their way? WAKE 

UP VEGGIE! On…

Vegeta's Journey:8: An Old Friend Helps.

Please sign the review thingy…Oh yeah how do you like the evil people?

Laterz peeps!


	8. Vegeta's Journey:8:An Old Friend Helps.

Vegeta's Journey:8:An Old Friend Helps

The last chapter was funny? o.O I did'nt think I made it funny. I think

I suck at humor! Well thanks for saying that anyway. Last time…

Goku get attacked by needles, no signs of waking up from Vegeta, 

and their finally leaving the hospital. I bet Goku's happy -_-.

Ok enough of my jab! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Z, or Gt kay. 

"Goku pick Vegeta up gently or else!" "I will Bulma I will!" Goku 

put one arm under Vegeta's head and one arm on the other side of

Vegeta's kneecap then picked him up softly. The doctors said it was ok

for Vegeta to be traveling in this condition but he would have to be

treated with care. "Come on Goku the others are ready in the ship."

Bulma led the way as Goku followed her down the halls with Vegeta in

his arms. When they were outside the hospital… "Thank Dende I'm 

out of there Woohoo!" "Goku be quiet!" Goku lowered his head. On

the ship Goku set Vegeta down on the bed they had there. "I'm sorry

Vegeta…" "Goku don't blame yourself things like this just happen."

"Thank you Trunks but, I still feel I could have gotten to him earlier."

"Maybe, but I don't think it would have made a difference. I set the 

ship on auto. Why don't you get some sleep?" " 'Sigh' Ok." 

__

Hours later on planet Frideraga…

Trunks woke up cold because Giru took his blanket. "Damn you 

robot Grrr…" Trunks said quietly. "Why is it so damn cold?" Trunks

took a peak at the control panel. "Lets see we are on planet…

Frideraga. Hmmm." He looked outside. "Hey this place is nothing 

but snow and ice! We're out of fuel too! Looks like we gotta go searching

for civilization, if there is any. WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Everyones eyes

shot open. "What where's the fire?!" Goku said his eyes twitching every

which way. "Come on everyone we have to go get fuel!" "Fuel? That's all?"

"Well we're on an ice planet and I'm wondering if there's any civilization

at all. We're gonna have to go with each other just in case. I'll bring the 

capsules ok?" "Gosh first we're in the hospital next thing I know we are 

going to go trudging through the snow and cold looking for a civilization

that might not even exist." Bra said with a little worry put into it. "Are we

all gonna have to go out there in the cold? Even Vegeta?" "Yeah Mom I'm

afraid we have to take Dad or else he might freeze. Its bound to get colder in 

here. Everybody has to put on a coat ok? As you guys can see its really getting 

c-cold." Everyone nodded and put on coats. After Goku put his on he put a coat

on Vegeta too. "Good, now lets get going." Trunks opened the door and cold air

came rushing in. After Goku had picked up Vegeta they all started heading south.

__

Half a day later…

"Can't go on…gotta stop." "Look there's a cave-like place!" Bra said hopping up

and down in her red coat. "Wow, that's a big cave." "Lets stay there for a while,

you know to get warm. Besides I'm hungry." Everybody falls over Anime style

from Goku's comment. When they got there. "Hey your right it is warm." Goku

set Vegeta down against a wall, his arms were tired from carrying that weight. 

"Hey there's something else down here." Goten said then everyone took a peak 

at what was deep in the cave. "Oh my god…there is civilization here!" Deep 

in the cave there was a cliff and over the edge was a city that looked like it had 

very advanced technology. "Wow it looks like a city of crystal." Bra said with 

her eyes glittering. "Lets go over there and hope they're friendly." Goku picked

Vegeta up again and led them into the city the best way possible. Once at the 

entrance a girl with red hair and yellow skin greeted them. "Hello, are you visitors

or citizens?" "Um visitors I guess." Goku said with a slightly puzzeled look on his

face. "What is your business here?" "Oh, well we need help with our ship its like 

out of fuel but we might have lost it by now." She looked down at the person Goku

was holding. "He's here?! I suggest you go see Emperor Fridgeraga, he'll be happy

to meet you all and help you too. I'll escort you to the castle." She walked along through

the city with the others following. "Why did she change moods so fast when she saw 

Vegeta?" Bulma asked Goku. "Well we don't know much about Vegeta's past. Who 

knows why. As far as I know he could have lended the Emperor of this place gum."

They all looked at Goku oddly. "Hehe It could happen." As they walked through the

City of Crystal and Gems Bulma and the rest got fascinated by the fact that such 

things can exist. There was people all around but it was'nt too crowded. Bulma 

glanced down at Vegeta. 'What have you got us into now Veggie-chan?' she

thought.
    
    That chapter was short. Sorry peeps I have a band concert to get to you know? Next time… Has Vegeta ever been here? Bulma's in trouble and the rest are too! Look for the next chapter… Vegeta's Journey:9: Bulma's Scary Experience! Please sign the Review thingy. Thanx for all of you peeps support! -Laterz! 


	9. Vegeta's Journey:9:Bulma's Scary Experie...

Vegeta's Journey:9: Bulma's Scary Experience

Last time Goku and the rest found a hidden city of crystal. Now they're ordered

to go to the Castle and see the Emperor. Does this have something to do with 

Vegeta? Sorry for saying gum and not bubblegum -_- grrr. This is not good, its 

almost hit the one and a half week mark until Xaiver's gonna strike! Watch 

out you guys! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of dragonball what so ever. I do own the bad dudes

and any other people and cities I can think up in my twisted mind! 

__

At the castle…

"Wow the castle is even prettier than the city!" Bra said as she admired the sites

of the castle. They finally got to the Thrown Room and waiting in the middle of

it was a tall man with a baby blue robe on. He looked like any human man with

the exception of him having what looked like crystal eyes. "Miss Lore thank you 

for directing these visitors to my Palace." "Your welcome your highness." She 

bowed and left the room. When the Emperor looked at Goku eye to eye Goku's

tail twitched. "Welcome travelers." "Pleased to meet you your highness." Bulma 

said as they all bowed. Goku finally caught on and bowed lazily. "May I ask why

you are holding Prince Vegeta?" The Emperor said as he looked at Vegeta. "Oh

um…you know him." "Yes I do. In fact me and him are friends." "That's 

interesting, Vegeta never mentioned a friend here." Bulma replied as she continually

looked around the place. "The reason why he's like this is because…well he almost

got killed by a demon's sword and now he's in a coma." "A demon? Can I see Vegeta 

please?" "Uh ok…" Goku walked up to Emperor Fridgeraga. Fridgeraga put his

hand on Vegeta's forehead and Goku looked suspicious. "Hey what are you doing

to him?" "I'm mearly sensing his energy and strength. His power has increased 

greatly and he has something new in him, this was'nt there the last time I 

sensed him." "What? What?" Goku replied. "It's…magic! Not much people have

magic in the universe!" "Magic? Like the type the do on those magic shows?" 

Everyone looked at Goku in wonder as he had a smile on that said 'please forgive

my brain'. "No, real magic like making you turn into ice. The type that can destroy 

worlds." They looked at Vegeta in awe for they did'nt know that type of thing 

existed. "I'm going to read his mind and find out if you people are friends or 

enemies." Bulma got aggravated by that comment then all the sudden Vegeta started

convulsing and swinging his head back and forth. It was getting harder for Goku 

to hold him. "Wha?!" Goku said as Vegeta continued to struggle. "AGGH!" Vegeta

said, everyone ran toward them. "This is odd, its not supposed to hurt." "DADDY!"

Bra yelled then Bulma ran to Vegeta and shielded him. "You leave my husband 

alone!" "He has a wife and a daughter?!" "A son too." Trunks said checking over

Vegeta as he stopped and became still once more. "The rest of us are his friends."

"I can see that you people are not enemies now, sorry for he inconvenience. Guards

take Prince Vegeta to the best guest room we have." "Yes sir your highness." Both 

them said together. They came and took Vegeta to the room. "Don't worry he'll

rest peacefully in that room." "May I ask you how do you know Vegeta your 

highness?" "You may call me Firago Goku." "How did you know my name?!"

"When you where near me I could read your mind a little. You are a brave, kind,

soul." "Thank you…" Firago walked to a big window over looking the city. "Do 

you really wanna know how we met?" "Yes I do Firago." "Well it all started when 

he was chibi…about the age of twelve. I was 20 years old." "20?! Wow you look 

that age now!" "Well Mrs. Vegeta my species ages very slowly. Now it was here

all those years ago…"

__

Frideraga castle in the past…(I don't know how long ago)
    
     Firago was the Prince of his empire at that time. His father had asked Frieza to help him in trade for money to buy a certain planet. Frieza sent Zarbon,

Kiwi, Radditz, Nappa, and Vegeta. Firago was looking out that same window 

watching the battle taking place in the city when he heard what sounded like a 

whimper from down the hall. Firago went to go investigate. As he approached

the source of the sound he noticed it was one of the men Frieza sent to help. He

opened the door an peeked inside. What Firago saw wasn't a man… it was a 

chibi. The kid had on a red robe and battle armor, he was in the corner of the 

room looking down. "Hey you aren't you supposed to be fighting?" "Wha? Oh

you. I don't have to fight right now, besides I feel used." "Used? I'm afraid I 

don't get you Chibi." Firago walked toward the small figure and knelt next to

him. "Can you please tell me why you feel this way? I can probably help and if

you want I can keep it a secret." "Pfft, yeah right, like I can trust you!" "You

can ok. Now tell me or else." The boy glared at him. "Grr…ok, fine if I have to."

"Good." "I-I just found out my planet got destroyed by Frieza, he destroyed my

race with it. He even killed my father…now I have nothing. I know he's going 

to kill me too." "That's terrible. It making think about Frieza much differently.
    
    Say what's your name?" "Vegeta…Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-jin or

I was. You Firago, King Frigeraga's son right?" "That's right, well Vegeta if

you want to stay alive I don't suggest you go against Frieza or anything like

that." "Oh I'm gonna kill him all right! Someday I'll get my revenge on that

bakayaro!" "Hey don't! I don't feel like seeing another Prince except me on

the casualty list! Besides you're the only other Prince I've ever met. Sure

you may be young but it still is an honor." Vegeta looked up, "You're the 

only other Prince I've met before too you know, well except Frieza. I 

won't kill him now maybe not even this decade but when I get strong 

enough I will." Firago bowed. "Whatever chibi." "Grrr… don't call me

that ok?" "Fine." They both shook hands and went to the dining room

for dinner.

"When Vegeta was near me I sensed his great power. But I never sensed

that 'magic' in him." Everybody looked at each other because a secret

was just revealed and they all knew they had to keep it secret or else

they would get pounded by Vegeta. "He's grown so much sence then

and gotten so powerful too. I bet almost all of you can go Super 

Saiya-jin, right?" "Gosh can't keep a secret around you can we?" Gohan

said. "Well I should give you guests your rooms." "I'll stay with my 

husband if that's ok with you Firago. I want to see if he gets any better."

"Of course Bulma." I worry about Vegeta after what happened." "Oh yes

sorry about that…it was'nt supposed to hurt. He seemed to have 

something blocking my way into his mind." "Well thank you so much

for your hospitality your highness. We'll be heading off to bed now." 

"The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for bringing Vegeta. Guards show

them to their rooms." "Yes sir." 

__

In Goku's dream…
    
    Goku was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea when he

heard footsteps. "Vegeta?" "Hello Kakkarot." "Vegeta…how did you 

get in my dream?" "I was able to do it by slight chance and a little work."

"Wow Vegeta I'm impressed! That's as useful as my teleportaion move!"

"Yeah but Kakkarot I-I…Kakkarot! AAGGHH! HELP ME!" Vegeta's 

head surged with great pain that would kill a human. "Vegeta? What's

wrong?!" "TOO…MUCH! CAN'T…LIVE…I…I…" Goku ran over to 

Vegeta who was on the ground, curled up, and holding his head. 

"VEGETA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Just then Vegeta stopped trembling

and shaking. Goku checked to see what was wrong. Vegeta looked up

at Goku with closed eyes. "Vegeta?" He asked softly. Vegeta's eyes

snapped open revealing glowing red irises. Goku gasped but then got

kicked in the stomach. "ACK!" Vegeta kicked him in mid-air sending

him to the edge of the cliff. "Vegeta! Whats wrong with you!?" "Shut 

up Kakkarot!" Vegeta said as he walked slowly over to Goku. "I have

realized that you will never be a match for me now! DIE!" "VEGETA

N..!" Goku said as Vegeta kicked him in the face rendering him 

unconscious and unable to wake up for a time being. Vegeta 

smirked and disappeared. 

__

Back in reality…
    
    Vegeta's eyes opened. Bulma was awake but unable to see his red

irises. "Veggie-chan your awake! I'm so happy!" Bulma said as she

hugged Vegeta. He then blasted her to a wall. "AAHHH!!!" Before

Bulma could focus her vision her neck was grabbed and she was 

pinned to the wall. "Vegeta…" She said bearly getting the words

out. "YOU ARE A DISCRACE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN 

LET YOU BE MY MATE BITCH!" He was gathering a blast when

Trunks barged in. "MOTHER! FATHER! LET HER GO!" "YOUR

NO OFFSPRING OF MINE!" Vegeta blasted Trunks through the

door and into the hallway. Goten and Gohan just saw Trunks getting

blasted again, this time into a fountain in the middle of the hall. 

"Vegeta whats wrong with you?!" Goten shouted to Vegeta down the

hall. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT? LETS FIGHT HAPPY-BOY!" Vegeta

let Bulma go and she gasped for air. He flew down the hall and kicked

Goten into Gohan. Gohan got up and charged at Vegeta. "YOU WANT

TO PLAY TOO?!" Vegeta's eyes glowed even more for a second. 

He put both his arms out and blue mist swallowed Gohan. Gohan

couldn't move and Goten watched in horror as Gohan was engulfed

in ice. "GOHAN! TRUNKS! GGRRR YOU BASTARD!" Bulma

started to wonder why Goku wasn't here yet. "DADDY! STOP IT

PLEASE!" Bra said when Vegeta smacked her across the face. She

slid 15 ft then stopped not moving. "BRA!!! NO!" "SHE WASN'T

WORTH IT ANYWAY BRAT!" "YOU!!!" Goten jumped up and was 

about to fire a blast, Vegeta kicked him through a window. Vegeta

fell back as Pan hit him in the neck and Giru hit him on the head.

He slapped Pan along with Giru and punched her into her now

popcicleized Dad. Bulma saw the damage done and decided to speak

up. "WHY VEGETA-SAN WHY?!!" "I HAVE MY REASONS! YOU

SHALL PAY FOR INTERUPTING ME! FINAL FLASH!" It headed

toward Bulma. Bulma tried to jump out of the way but the blast 

caught her side. "…vegeta…" Bulma said as she fell to the ground.

Vegeta walked to the broken window and looked down. Goten got

impaled by a big crystal shard in the left thigh. "GOODBYE 

'FAMILY'. HAHAHAHA!" was the last thing he said before flying

off into the night. 

That was LONG! My hands hurt. Owwy. Next time…

WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! Did anyone survive Vegeta's wrath?! 

What happened to him?! That's next time in…

Vegeta's Journey:10: Sorrow and Rage!

Laterz peeps!


	10. Vegeta's Journey:10:Sorrow and Rage!

Vegeta's Journey:10: Sorrow and Rage!

Yay chapter 10! Sorry about the waiting. Oh man, last time I guess you

can say Vegeta went psycho but now everyone is almost dead. He got

everyone beaten up pretty badly and Bulma seems like shes dead too! 

Where did Vegeta take off to and whats happening to him? Well maybe 

you should keep reading. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z-GT so there!

King Fridgeraga went threw the hallways and was going to check if there

was any change in his friends condition. He was totally unprepared for 

what he saw in the hallway. He was shocked to find Bra and Pan with 

bruises and cuts on the floor. He found Gohan in ice and Trunks just a few 

feet away in the fountain in the middle of the hall. Bulma was in Vegeta's 

room with her left side blasted off. The window was broken and the 

shattered pieces of glass had blood on them. He peeked in Goku's room 

and found out that Goku had a weak pulse. "Oh my Dende! GUARDS,

PARAMEDICTS, AND DOCTORS GET HERE AS FAST AS YOU 

CAN!" he shouted through the halls.

__

In the middle of the frozen land of Frideraga…

Vegeta: Its almost morning and its freezing. I've been trying to find 

something but I don't know what it is. It's like my own will is calling

me and telling me to acquire more power. I've never felt so powerful,

so complete, and so immortal in my whole life. As I walk along I fall

through some thin ice. When I was underwater I focused my power and

the water lifted me up to the surface. It was spiraling around me. 

Another great moment for me to keep. I remember what I did to those 

stupid fools. I don't feel bad for what I did, I don't feel bad at all. Not

even Kakkarot can stop me. When I woke up old memories thought to

be erased forever came back. Now I know truth and I know that no one 

will stand in my way. Upon taking a look at my reflection I see that my

hair has changed color from black to silver, and my irises from black

to red. I close my eyes and trust myself to take me where I need to be.

I focus and disappear. 

__

At the hospital…

Bulma woke up in a hospital bed with much equipment attached to help 

her live. "I'm alive…Veggie-chan…what happened to you." "Bulma 

thank Dende your alive." "Goku? Why didn't you come help us with 

Vegeta?" "Well you see Bulma, Vegeta came into my dream but then he

said his head started hurting like crazy and he attacked me. I could'nt 

wake up for quite some time." "How long have I been asleep?" "About

two days. Oh yeah, everyone else is ok now. Trunks, Bra, and Pan are 

alright and Gohan has been thawed out. Goten has a leg injury though."

"Where is Vegeta anyway?" "I don't know…I haven't found his ki 

signature for days. I wonder if Xaiver has something to do with this." "Him?

Oh no, not him." "It has to be him. Cause I doubt Vegeta knows how to 

manipulate magic and how could Vegeta get so much strength that fast?"

"But Goku…what if it isn't Xaiver? What will we do?!" "I…" "Please 

don't kill Vegeta! Please!" She said with pleading eyes holding onto the 

collar of Goku's Blue Gi. Goku just looked down with a stern face.

__

In the Palace Excalibur…

"Master Xaiver I'm running out of patience! Is it two weeks already?!"

"No…we have only one more day. Besides I think you'll be surprised on

my method of attack, or method of merge." "I'm afraid I don't get you 

sir." Xaiver smacked Blade upside the head. 'I swear he's definitely the

dumbass of the group.' Xaiver thought. "Never mind sir." "Shadow, lets

get this palace into space transportation mode." "Yes sir!" Shadow ran

to the control room. "Space transportation mode?! I never knew this place

could be like a ship!" "There's a lot of things you don't know Blade."

__

On another planet not far from Excalibur…

Vegeta arrived in a empty field. He looked around with suspicion. "Why 

did I land in this gay little sanctuary. This looks like something that 

should be in a Disney film or something. This can't be the place I'm 

looking for." Vegeta looked up at the night sky and saw many planets

close to this one. As he glanced at the various planets he saw what seemed 

like a black ship rise from the one that was green because of forests. 

"What the hell?" His senses twitched for a second. "That's what I've 

been looking for! Now if I can only teleport there. Come on!" He 

searched for an energy source he could use to get on the ship. "Huh?

AGH! My head…not…again." The bright colors in his hair and eyes

disappeared and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His limp body

fell on the grass with a hard thud. Vegeta lay there convulsing for five 

minutes then his eyes fluttered open. "…ugh…what happened? Where 

am I? 'Gasp' Oh shit Xaiver's palace?!" He ducked beneath the grass. 

"I'm not gonna be tortured by that baka again." Vegeta took a look 

around. "Hey! Wasn't I almost dead a couple of seconds ago? Where's

Kakkarot? Where'd they all go? And why am I in Prissyville?" Then

everything came rushing back to him. "Oh no…shit. Bulma, everyone,

I'm so sorry. I hope their ok. I can't go to check now or else Xaiver will

find me." He glanced at a puddle next to that was holding his reflection.

"I…I'm a monster. It was my power, my pride and power! Those things

got the best of me! I can't believe I'm so weak!" Vegeta heard footsteps

and ducked. "Oh Vegeta. Were are you?" "Master Xaiver are you sure

he's even on this planet?" "You dare question his authority!" Ali kicks

Blade in the crutch. "OOOWWW!" Shadow snickered. "You know it

is kind of hard to look for someone with all this brush." Vegeta tried to

crawl away. "Wait! I sensed something." Vegeta stopped for a while 

then kept going. 'Oh man, there right on my tail! SCREW YOU 

KAKKAROT FOR ACTUALLY HAVING ONE!' Vegeta thought.

"Everyone stand still I'm sure someone else is here." "Come on out

Vegeta. I wanna play. Don't be scared. Hehe." Ali said with an evil 

girlish grin. Xaiver teleported and appeared right next to Vegeta. 

Vegeta's eyes went wide and he stood still lowering his ki. "Yes do

come out Vegeta. Don't you want to say hi to an old friend?" 

That was short. Cliffhangers…sorry bout' that. Well next time…

Is Vegeta going to get captured again? If so what's up their sleeve?

Goten and Bulma are injured. Will they ever go out and find 

Vegeta? That's in…

Vegeta's Journey:11: Bulma's Injured. I'm Being Used!

Laterz peeps!


	11. Vegeta's Journey:11:I Give Up...I'm Your...

Vegeta's Journey:11: I Give Up…I'm Yours.

The 11th chapter, Coolies. Last time it seemed like Vegeta got 

himself together again. Now he knows about everything that has ever

happened to him in his life. Bulma and Goten have injuries that may 

take a while to heal. It seems that Xaiver and his group of baddies have 

found Vegeta! Not good. Thankies for all the nice reviews and stuff 

peeps! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z-GT kay. It would be nice if I did

though! :D

__

At the infirmary/ hospital place in Frideraga castle…

"Please don't Goku." "Bulma I'll have to if its absolutely necessary."

Bulma looked down. "Goku if you have to kill Vegeta let me see him 

one last time, lets go find him before something else terrible happens to

him." Goku put a slight smile on his face. "Ok Bulma, lets get out of here

and try and find Vegeta. But I'm gonna have to carry you most of the 

way until you heal." "Oh thank you Goku! Your so understanding! Let's

get packing now! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Goku sent out telepathic 

messages to tell the kids to get on the ship. Goku picked Bulma up and 

carried her though the hall. "Your leaving to find Saiya-jin no' Ouji aren't 

you?" Firago said in a mannerly way. "Yes, sorry your highness." "It's ok

Goku. It is better that you find him before he cause's more destruction.

Just tell me what happened to him afterwards will you?" Goku nodded.

"Have a safe trip Mrs. Vegeta, Goku, all of you." They walked off to the

ship.

__

Back on the 'prissy' planet…

Vegeta held completely still and tried to keep his heart from bursting out

of his chest. "Please come out sweetie. I want some more pleasure." Ali 

said looking around. Xaiver was standing extremely close to Vegeta. 'I

hope he does'nt notice me.' Vegeta thought while Xaiver came a step 

closer. "Don't worry Ali, you'll get to have your fun soon. Very soon."

Then he kicked Vegeta hard in the stomach. That caused Vegeta to go 

flying into a lake. Vegeta swam up to the surface as quick as he could

and grabbed a hold of some ground. Vegeta's lungs savored the air for 

the air got knocked out of him when Xaiver kicked his stomach. "'Pant'

'pant'…" Xaiver was right over Vegeta. "Hehe…stupid Saiya-jin, you 

can't even hide right." Vegeta looked up and glared at Xaiver. " You…

you're that guy…from my past. How did you know I would come here?" 

" Ah so your amnesia has finally wore off. How did I know that you were

coming here? Oh I figured you would. I'm sure you had no real control

what so ever of your power." Ali walked up to Xaiver. "Master may I?"

He nodded then stepped back as Ali picked Vegeta up by his t-shirt. 

"Hello love…you came here looking for more power didn't you?"

"Nani?!?!" 

"I know you did…I know you Vegeta." "Let go of me woman! I've only

seen you once!" Ali frowned. "You don't remember my name Veggie?"

"Don't call me those pet names and I don't want to remember your name."

"My my demanding aren't we?" She dropped him, the Prince slowly got 

up. "Now go away before I kill you all!" 

"Your bluffing Vegeta. You or your lost comrades can never defeat us."

Shadow said slowly walking closer to Vegeta, which was in a battle stance.

"I had an encounter with your 'family' about a week ago (remember the 

needles?). Yes that was delightful, I'm also the person that impaled and

poisoned you." "Poisoned me? That's why my healing power was so 

weak!" "Wow your smart. Now come with us and conquer the universe.

You don't need Earth, or your wife and family to keep you happy." "Grrr

leave Bulma alone!" "We will let her and your family stay alive if you 

would cooperate." Shadow said daring Vegeta to say no. They into each

others eye. Shadow saw fear, hatred, and anger in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta

saw death, evil, and pleasure in Shadow's eyes. Vegeta knew what these

people where capable of. Shadow's eyes struck even more fear into him

and he stopped resisting. "I'll do it…" 

__

On Goku's ship…

"Hurry Goku can't you make this thing go any faster?!" "I'm trying Bulma,

I'm not used to doing this stuff! Usually it's Trunks who does it, but he's 

asleep right now!" Bulma got up and pushed Goku outta the way. "ACK!

Bulma you shouldn't do that you'll hurt yourself! Your still healing." "Who

cares Goku I'm flying this thing and that's final!" Everyone in the room 

either hid or ducked their head. "Damn Bra, you got one persistent Mom."

Goten said on the couch trying to get some sleep. "Yep…reminds me of how

my dad was always training and stuff no matter how much he was injured."

Silence was heard for a minute as the ship's speed increased a little. Then…

"HEY DOES ANYBODY WANT SOME FOOD!" Goku called out from 

the kitchen. Everyone fell over anime style. "I'll have a sandwich dad!" 

Goten said, "Not hungry." "Me too." "Same here." The rest replied. After

about 5min Goku came in with two three foot sandwiches. "Yay my 

sandwich I'm starved!" Goten said in awe at the sandwiches. "Me too Goten

lets eat!" They went to a table (Goten limped there) and started eating in 

that Go-family way. " 'Garble…snarf!'" "Chomp…crunch!'" Bra was a 

little disgusted but was trying to get used to it. Trunks was asleep (lucky 

him.) and Bulma was used to it. Gohan didn't give a flip cause he ate just

like that once. "'BEEP BEEP BEEP!' Now landing on Planet Noa." 

The computer automatically said. "Planet Noa?" "Yeah I set a course there

Gohan…Firago told me this place might give us some info on our enemies.

You don't wanna just go and fight without knowing what your up against."

"Oh ok Bulma. Not another planet…" 

More planet traveling…Next time…

What has Vegeta done? Is that new planet gonna help any? Will Goten and 

Goku ever gonna learn to eat properly? That's next time in…

Vegeta's Journey:12: Ultimate Enemies? Evil Plans Come True.

I might not be able to fit the title there. Me and my title changing ways.

Laterz peeps. Please R/R! 


	12. Vegeta's Journey:12:Ultimate Enemies? Ev...

****

Vegeta's Journey: 12 : Ultimate Enemies? Evil Plans Come True.

.~* J *~.

Hi again peeps! It's the twelve chapter of this epic story. Last time…

Vegeta gave himself to Xaiver for the safety of his wife and family.

An injured Bulma has lead Goku and the other Saiya-jin hybrids to

a planet that may be able to give them information on Xaiver and 

his assistants. Perhaps they will find a way to defeat him or at least

stand a chance. 

Note: It may be a little lemon in this chapter (from Vegeta and 

Ali) nothing too graphic though. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z-GT. I only own the people I

…Uh…own. 

Ok on with the story…

****

.~*~.

__

On the planet Noa…

"Um…excuse me sir could you please direct us to Lady Satura? 

We must speak with her, it's urgent." Bulma said when asking 

a man that had Trunk's hair style, but had black hair. His face 

broad and he looked human. "You want to meet with the mistress

of knowledge? Do you think your worthy?" "We have to be 

worthy. The fate of my husband and the universe practically 

depends on this." The mans expression lightened up a bit. "My 

name is Dart, I'm Satura's knight, I will assist you to her lair.

I feel she may have some interest in this. Follow me." Goku 

followed Dart with Bulma in his arms. Goku insisted that she 

should get carried so that she wouldn't get any more injuries.

The others did the same and walked along with Goku. 

They soon came to a large cave that seemed like a never-ending

void of darkness. "This is it. She's in there, you'll find your way

to her. Just trust yourself." Dart said pointing his index finger 

into the darkness that was Satura's lair. " 'Gulp' Ok if you say so.

Come on kids…let's go." Trunks and the others followed Goku 

while looking around the cave. "Hey look I see a light!" Gohan 

stated upon seeing a dim purple light up ahead. "Good watching 

Gohan." Everybody picked up the pace a little. As they reached

the light most could see a enormous room that seemed totally at

peace with the planet. Certain animals dwelled in it and birds

flew freely around the place. "Oh wow Grandpa! This place is

pretty!" "Thank you Pan, I built it myself." A mysterious, soft 

voice said out of nowhere. Bulma looked up at a tall pillar where 

a lady dressed in blue sat and smiled back at her. "Are you Lady

Satura?" "Hai, what brings you to my abode?" "We have a 

problem that****we need some information on." Satura tilted her 

head slightly. "Saiya-jins… I knew you people still existed. A

human too. Your name is Bulma, no?" "Hai, boy with those 

type of powers you must be able to help us."

__

After much explaining by Bulma…

"Xaiver, Shadow, Blade, and Ali. They are all well-known bounty

hunters…the best in the universe. Ali is the weakest, she's as 

strong as Kid Buu." "Wow, really? They didn't seem that strong

when we fought." "They weren't showing their full power, this 

group doesn't like to cause much commotion. That's why they 

didn't try to over throw Frieza or anybody else. Now they must 

have a sure fire plan up their sleeves." "Vegeta…" After Bulma 

said that everybody looked down except Satura. "Vegeta? Oh yes

the only 'magic-using Saiya-jin no' Ouji'. He had an accident with 

his power a while ago didn't he?" "Hai, that's how I got injured. 

I'm starting to wonder if those people have captured him." Satura's

expression looked sad. "I'm afraid they might have him by now,

for they are extremely good at their work. Chances are that they 

are gonna use him for his strength and power." "We're doomed."

"Goten! Mistress do you know of their whereabouts?" "Hai Goku,

I'll show you." The room darkened and a large, transparent map 

appeared in front of Goku. "They are in the dark-void part of the

universe. You might wanna hurry, their ship is rather fast. Oh yes,

a hint for you people! 'Anger, hate, and fear open the door to evil,

but the gift of love and friendship is the key.'" They all looked at 

each other puzzled. "You will learn from my hint later." "Arigoutou 

Lady Satura, and Ja'ne!" "Your welcome Goku, bye! Good luck,

defeat those people and save the universe for everyone!" Doors

closed silently as the GT gang walked out with hope in their

hearts.

****

.~*~.

-Vegeta-

I sit on a comfortable bed in my new room. The room is simple,

it has a chair, a table, a plant in the corner of the room, and tile

flooring. I get off the soft bed and open doors as clear as windows 

that lead to a balcony. Outside the balcony you can see a beautiful

scenery. It all seemed so peaceful. I cannot fly out of here though.

This is just a sector of the ship made for me. It looks dark outside,

they gave it a nighttime look to match with night on Earth I guess.

I head to the bathroom and wash my face. "I probably killed her

already…if she's already dead I have no meaning. No! She's not!

I could tell, she would never die because of me!" It was that thought,

that hope, that made me sacrifice myself to them. Kakkarot must 

hurry, I think they already have their plan thought up. 

"Hi Veggie-chan." I turned my head quickly to see that it was Ali.

"Hello…" "What's wrong Vegeta? Be optimistic, you look kawaii

tonight." I despise it when she talks to me that way.

-Ali-

He does look kawaii… yet sad. I can't say I don't feel sorry for 

what's been happening to him. We took away his, family, 

freedom, and probably his pride. He walks over to his bed and

pulls the blankets over him. 

"Leave me alone." In my opinion he is already alone. Xaiver 

said he can be my mate after he uses him to take over the 

universe. I walk over to him and sit on his bed. "Vegeta, you 

miss your wife Bulma don't you?" "…" Speechless he remains, 

yet I lie down with him and hug him. It's so soothing to be able

to feel his strong, warm body against my cold, and weak one.

"I said go away!" "I wouldn't be shouting for Xaiver will hear

and punish you." He ducks his head a little…how cute. I turn

his head and passionately kiss his lips. 'Stop resisting Vegeta.'

I give him that message through mind communication. After I

had given him the message he kissed me back. I'm quite 

surprised. I rip off his shirt with a tug and nuzzle his neck. He's

actually quite gentle and a good kisser to boot. I take off my 

shirt and bra. We then kiss some more as our night goes 

on…

****

.~*~.

-Vegeta-

It's morning and I can't help but think of what I did last 

night. I did that because I knew if I didn't Xaiver would 

probably kill Bulma or kill me. I feel terrible now. I hope

Bulma could understand that I did that for her safety. I 

wish I could see her beautiful face, body, and feel her love

for me. I'm really tired, I didn't get an ounce of sleep last 

night. I pull the covers up to my chest and fluff my pillow.

Ali is gone, thank goodness. I hope I dream of Bulma. Hurry

Kakkarot , time is running out.

****

.~*~.

Poor V-chan. He misses Bulma. Next time…

Is Xaiver gonna take action? Is the GT crew ever gonna 

find Xaiver's ship? In…

Vegeta's Journey: 13: I will find him! Bulma takes action.

Again don't be too sure about the title. Please review peeps!

Laterz! J


	13. Vegeta's Journey:13:I Will Find Him! Bul...

****

Vegeta's Journey: 13 : I Will Find Him! Bulma takes Action.

.~*J *~.

Hi all's! It's morning(like 3:00am) but I'm not tired! So I'm writing.

Last time…the hybrid Saiya-jin, Bulma, and Giru found out about

what Xaiver is trying to get at and they also know where the ship 

might be! They better hurry and get to the ship!

Disclaimer: No I am not the genius who created this show. Sorry, in 

tern that means I don't own anything of it…except all the stuff I do.

****

.~*~.

__

On the Capsule Corp. ship…

"Now I think we turn 30 degrees here…no, no that's not right! AGH!

Kassan I think I need help trying to figure this out!" Bulma walked 

over to her son (who is piloting the ship). "What's wrong Trunks?" 

"Mom I can't figure out if I should take a left here…or head over 

there!" Bulma then looked shocked. "T-the ship…EVERYONE WAKE

UP WE'RE HERE!" "ACK!" Goku fell off his bed. "What?! You mean

it Bulma?" "Yes Goku! Look! It's over there!" There was an enormous

black ship that was about a hundred times bigger than this ship. "Whoa!

That thing looks like the palace we fought Xaiver in!" "Uh Dad…I 

think that is the palace that we fought Xaiver in." Goten said with fear

of the ship shooting them down. "We must move in fast! Hurry Trunks!

Your father might be in trouble!" Trunks pressed lots of buttons in 

response to Goku's order. 

****

.~*~.

__

In Excalibur…

Shadow came running into the main chamber. "Xaiver I think their here!"

"WHAT?! How in the hell could they do that? They shouldn't know 

where we are!" "Apparently they do sir." Shadow said with some sarcasticness

in it. "No matter, I've been waiting for this. Get Ouji Vegeta for me.

It's time for him to finally use the special skill that he was born with."

****

.~*~.

Vegeta looked down at the tile flooring in his room. It reflected his image 

like a mirror. The door crashed open revealing Shadow. "Come with me Vegeta. 

The Master is waiting." Vegeta was a little startled but he showed no struggle 

and started out the door with Shadow following. 'Who knows what they'll do to 

my family if I refuse.' Vegeta thought when walking down the halls into the main

chamber. 'Now what?' He walked up to Xaiver's thrown and was grabbed roughly

by the collar of his shirt. "Let's go we have no time to waste." Xaiver commanded

as he dragged Vegeta out of the chamber with the other three following. 

****

.~*~.

__

Back in the Capsule Corp ship…

"HEY WATCH OUT TRUNKS!" Goten shouted as the ship sped up. "WE'RE

GONNA CRASH INTO THE F*%#ING SHIP!" "No we won't Goten! We are

gonna land IN the ship safe and sound!" Goku held his ground and saw what 

Trunks was getting at. "Trunks that doesn't look like a ship entrance." "Who 

cares we're going in!" "Your getting to be more like your Father Trunks." 

Goku said. The ship went into the entrance like a flash. The others noticed 

something while they were inside the entrance. "AGH! DAD WAS RIGHT!

TRUNKS WE'RE LIKE IN THE BURNERS OF THE SHIP AND WE ARE

GONNA HIT A WALL!" Gohan said franticly. "ABANDON SHIP!" Goku

grabbed Bulma and they all put on space breathing helmets. "Kids when I say

'GO' blast through the wall and try to get into the other ship as fast as you 

can ok?! GO!!!" They blasted the wall and flew out into space. Goku blasted

the next wall with Bulma in his arms. Everybody flew in as fast as they could.

Pan fell back but Trunks grabbed her and took her inside before space could 

suck her up into it's darkness. The Capsule Corp. ship hit the wall in Excalibur's

burners and a huge explosion was made. 

"WHOA?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Blade said after the ship shook violently. 

Vegeta's eyes darted around the place. "Sir according to my calculations I 

think our enemies ship has crashed into ours." "HAH! They couldn't have 

survived that!" "Don't be so sure of that Blade." Xaiver then let go of Vegeta.

"Don't get your hopes up boy…no ones gonna save you from this, No matter

if they survived from that or not." Fear had struck Vegeta that moment, now

they where probably here and vulnerable to Xaiver and his assistants. "What

are you going to do now?!" "You'll find out soon enough Vegeta. Once they

get here you'll find out. Shadow, I can feel them…their coming all right, get

ready." "Yes sir!" Shadow chanted something unintelligible. Vegeta was 

about to punch Xaiver right smack in the face but he couldn't move. "What the?!"

The Prince then automatically floated into mid-air. "AGH! Let me go! What are 

you doing to me?!" "Soon Vegeta…soon…"

****

.~*~.

The sector of Excalibur where Goku's ship hit was almost completely 

destroyed. Seven small figures flew among the debris. Some of them 

had a few bruises but nothing serious. "Is everyone ok?" Goku asked.

Everyone replied in there own way to tell him that they were fine. The 

Saiya-jin led everyone into the ship and into another room with air. He

Closed the door behind everyone and took of his helmet. " 'Phew' Safe

and sound huh Trunks?" "Hehe, a guy can make a mistake once in a while 

can't he?!" Trunks asked when he took off his helmet. "Look the important

thing is that we're finally here and we're gonna save my husband, right?" 

"Right! Let's go kids." Goku said cheerfully following Bulma's opinion.

Bulma started down the halls too worried for Vegeta to care about anything else. 

"Bulma come back!" "No, I don't care! I must find him!" Bulma suddenly 

stopped. Bulma felt the bond with Vegeta separating, yet she also felt Vegeta 

struggling to keep that bond. "That way! Quickly! I feel Vegeta!" "We're a step 

ahead of you Dad!" Trunks sped down the hall along with everyone else with his 

Mother in his arms. "HURRY UP CAN'T YOU GUYS GO ANY FASTER!"

The scream was ear piercing. "Mom!" 

Soon they reached the room where Vegeta was. They got surprised on what 

they were witnessing. Vegeta was glowing red and yelling at the top of his

lungs. Xaiver spotted them. "Ahhh, you've all finally come. Good I think you 

may wanna stay for this. Shadow…now." Shadow concentrated harder. "AGGHH!

KAKKAROT HELP…ME! PLEASE! IT HURTS S-SO MUCH!" "Vegeta! No!

Stop it asshole!" Goku said out of pure hatred and anger. Xaiver just looked back

at Goku then floated up next to Vegeta. All the sudden Vegeta closed his eyes 

and faded to the point were he almost looked like a ghost. "…Bulma…" 

"Vegeta-san…n-no." Xaiver closed his eyes. "Now all of you shall witness REAL

power!" Xaiver just stepped into Vegeta's body…then both Vegeta and Xaiver

opened their eyes at the same time. A blinding light was seen and everyone 

covered their eyes. The flash soon faded and Xaiver was seen standing in mid-air,

stronger, more menacing. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. "HAHAHA! NOW

HE'S MINE!" 

****

.~*~.

**Drools while she sleeps on her keyboard** WHA?! Oh sorry, I've been sick

with the cold. I got it from the cold-front that came in. Harrah! Anyway in the 

next chapter…

I shouldn't say actually it'll ruin the surprise! Hmmm…that's in…

Vegeta's Journey: 14: Invincible Being? Too Late?

Laterz peeps. See you next chapter.


	14. Vegeta's Journey:14:Invincible Being? To...

****

Vegeta's Journey : 14 : Invincible Being? Too Late?

.~*~.

Hello Peeps! Time for the next chapter of this epic! Last time…

Whoa! What happened there? Who will save them from 

Xaiver's wrath now? Thank you all for all your support during

this whole story! Your real lifesavers! 

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it. You should know the drill. I don't

own any of this.

****

.~*~.

__

On Excalibur…

"What the hell did you do to my Vegeta?! Tell me now!" Bulma 

shouted. "If you really must know I have merged with him. His 

body and soul belongs directly to me! I have all his powers and 

skill now." Xaiver replied with great confidence in himself. "YOU

DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION BAKAYARO! WHERE IS

HE?!" "My my aren't we mean. He's gone, practically dead!" 

"What? How can that be?" Bulma said tears building up in her

eyes. "Bulma don't listen to him! He's just bluffing!" Goku said

trying to comfort his friend. "HAHAHA! Do you see him anywhere

Goku? Your in denial." Xaiver shot back then did a devious smirk

at Goku. "HEY I-I CAN'T MO…" Before Goku could finish 

Xaiver was on him and was punching and blasting him to his desire.

The rest had never felt or seen a power this big before. "DIE YOU

INSUCNIFICANT FOOL!" Xaiver said before delivering a hard

blow to Goku's cranium making him plummet to the ground.

A big crater was seen where Goku landed and he wasn't moving.

"Oh god…if he did that to Goku that fast…" Trunks said then 

Goten continued. "We don't stand a chance!" "Your next boy."

"Ah s*^#…" Goten started flying while sending a message.

'Trunks get that demon guy and try to figure out what's wrong.'

Trunks nodded in response and ran off to find Shadow. He 

paused in the halls searching for a break in the silence. "…

footsteps…GOTCHA!" Trunks had pounced on Shadow in a

flash. "What have you done to my father?!" "ACK! Why should

I tell you mortal?" "Because if not I will rip your head off! Now

tell me!" Shadow got a little startled. "Fine Saiya-jin…you 

really wanna know? Your Tousaan is in a void…an endless void.

Master Xaiver is continually taking and using him and his energy.

In there he will suffer, alone for eternity…he can't die in there. I

don't suggest hurting Xaiver, cause if you do you'll only inflict

damage on Vegeta. Only one person will be able to see him suffer

and that person is his savior. There's little chance that single 

person is here right now!" "No…WHY YOU BASTARD WHY?!"

"I was ordered to…it can't be reversed by me. Too bad." After

saying that he disappeared right in Trunks' arms. "Wha?! Oh 

man!" 

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WORM!" Xaiver yelled as 

Goten stuck his tongue out at him while flying. "How long do 

you think Goten will last Gohan?" "I don't know Bulma…but if

he manages to hit him we are all lucky. Hey look!" Bulma 

watched Goten fly as fast as he could from Xaiver but soon he

got cornered. "Now you little rat, the cat will take care of the rest."

All the sudden Goku sent a powerful blast to Xaiver's back that 

made Xaiver crash into a wall. Goku was holding his hands out

for a Kamehameha in SSJ2 form when Xaiver started to 

recover. "HAHAHA! Heh…that didn't hurt a bit." "WHA?!"

Goku said shocked. At the same time he hit Xaiver Bulma's 

vision went white and a small figure appeared right in the 

middle of the nothing-ness. It was Vegeta…he was on his hands

and knees and panting. Beads of sweat were forming on his 

forehead. He looked up and spoke, 'Bulma…Trunks, Bra,

Kakkarot? Anyone…please answer…' she heard Vegeta say

in barley a whisper. "VEGETA! VEGETA IT'S ME!" Vegeta

couldn't hear her and Gohan back in reality looked at her puzzled.

Goten and Goku were trying there best to fight off Xaiver. Goten

immediately went SSJ and kneed Xaiver in the stomach. Vegeta

stood up only to fall back down with the air knocked outta him.

'Someone please help me! AGH!' "VEGETA NO! WHY DON'T

YOU HEAR ME?" Gohan was starting to get worried at this. 

"Um…Bulma? Where's Vegeta?" "Gohan don't you see him!? 

He's suffering in there and he can't seem to hear me!" "Ok, 

Bulma your scaring me." 

"KA ME HA ME HA!!!" A blast from Goku was sent to Xaiver and 

made him flying back. At the same time Vegeta flew back from 

the Kamehameha and hit the ground with a hard thump. "Vegeta

NO!" Vegeta struggled to get up. In reality Bulma was holding her

head and talking nonsense. Goku and Goten didn't look like they

were getting the upper hand so Gohan decided to help. Yet he 

couldn't help worry about Bulma. "MESENKO HA!!!(I didn't 

spell that right did I?) The large blast was heading strait for Xaiver

and aimed to hit his chest. Trunks ran as fast as he could around 

the corner to stop them. "GOHAN NO DON'T YOU'LL JUST 

INJURE MY DAD!" It was too late. Vegeta flew back father than

all the other blasts an seemed to hit a invisible wall. 'AHHH!!!'

"VEGETA!" Vegeta's clothes were torn, he was severely 

wounded on his chest area. 'What's happening? Ugh…where am I?'

Vegeta asked out loud not knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

A small tear fell down Vegeta and Bulma's cheek. "Huh? What 

do you mean Trunks?" "Heh…the boy is right. When you hurt me

you actually only hurt Vegeta. It's a handy little thing." Xaiver 

sneered. Goku looked at Bulma who was crying. "Bulma?" "I can

see him *sob* but he can't see me…he suffering." "Hmm? 

Mom?" 

****

.~*J *~.

Sorry peeps that's it for this chapter. Oh yeah I'm not gonna tell

ya the summary for the next chapter cause it's a surprise! Next

chapter is gonna be the last chapter in this series. Kay?

That's in…

Vegeta's Journey: 15: (I'm not gonna tell you the title)

Either I'm not gonna tell you the next title cause it's a surprise

or it's the fact that I can't think of one now. 

Laterz peeps! See you next time and as always please review.


	15. Vegeta's Journey:15:Together Again...

****

Vegeta's Journey: 15: Together Again...

.~*~.

The time has come! The last chapter is here! The fifteenth chapter marks 

the end. Heck let's just get to the story!

Disclaimer: I'm poor…I don't have a job kay? I don't own any of DBZ

or GT. The rich Japanese peeps do.

****

.~*~.

__

On Excalibur…

"GOKU STOP FIGHTING NOW! This won't help anything…just make

it worse." Trunks said. "Bulma what do you mean you 'see him'?"

"Goku? I can't see you all right now. I see…Vegeta in this weird place.

Is this a dream Goku? Please answer." Bulma said not knowing reality.

'She sees Dad? MOM! She must be the one to save him! Oh wow this 

is great!' Trunks thought while the rest of the team was watching Bulma

all confused. "Tousaan?! Where is he mom what's happening?" "He's 

trying to get up sweetheart. Oh my poor Veggie-chan looks so hurt! I

want to help him but he can't hear me!" 

Vegeta's eyes were just coming into focus. He felt dizzy and wasted,

he longed for his family and mate. He looked around for a way out,

but all he saw was white. A never-ending white. "No damnit…

no." The Prince never felt so trapped, lonely and unaware in his life. 

Then he saw a small silhouette in the horizon. "Wha?" Vegeta ran 

over to the figure, slightly limping as he ran. "Bulma? BULMA!"

He stopped right in front of her wondering if it was a trick or not.

"Vegeta…just hold on…I'll come save you." "What? How?" Vegeta

asked tilting his head slightly. "You've saved me so many times.

Now it's my turn…just hold on." After saying that she just vanished.

The Prince stood there in wonder, a little disappointed yet wondering.

After that Bulma lost her sight Vegeta. Soon she saw reality again.

"Mom! You're the person that has the power to save Dad!" "What?!

That's bull-s*$% nobody can save your father from his sealed fate."

Xaiver shouted. "Your wrong bakayaro!" Xaiver sped down and 

threw Trunks to the wall. The others went after them continuing the

battle. "MOM RUN! BRA, PAN, GO WITH HER AND FIND THAT

DEMON GUY!" Trunks said before getting pounded on. Bulma ran

with Bra and Pan down the hall. They took a turn and came to a hall

which seemed have twenty doors. "Oh no!" "Well we better get looking."

Upon opening most doors most nothing was inside. Bulma opened her

eighth door and found a dark passage. "Kids I'm going to check for 

him in here. You keep looking!" Bulma said before making her way

down. Bulma saw a dim light as she made her way down. "That's weird."

Bulma crept down the stairs to the floor and saw three figures.

"Soon the universe shall be our masters. At this rate they're never going to beat 

him." "Wait! I sense something…someone." Shadow said. "I'm going 

to check what it is ok?" Saying that Ali took off. She grabbed Bulma and

took her upstairs without saying a word. Bulma was too shocked and 

confused to say anything. When they got to the hall Bulma finally got

the guts to speak. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Shhh! Quite 

Bulma. I'm here to help you not hurt you." "But you, your with Xaiver."

"Yes I was, but I thought about it and I know now that I should help you

people. You're the one to free Vegeta…I know you are. I can see it in 

your eyes." "What? Who are you and what are you talking about?" 

"My name is Ali, I want to join you cause of Saiya-jin no Ouji Vegeta.

The other night I had a long talk with him. He told me about how he

misses Earth, he told me of his adventures…and you." Bulma started 

to get worried. "He loves you Bulma, he loves you so much. I thought 

about what he told me and that's what made me do this." Bulma gained

just the slightest trust in Ali that moment.

"Listen you have to pretend I've

caught you ok? I wanna fool them, then I pretend to take you down to 

the dungeon when I'm really gonna take you to a place that will help you 

save your love." "Umm…ok, I guess." "Well start screaming and stuff."

Bulma screamed some but not enough for Bra and Pan to hear. Ali 

brought Bulma down the stairs roughly. "Hey you guys! I found her

spying on us, I'm going to lock her up ok?" "Yeah sure, whatever."

Ali tugged Bulma along as Bulma was pretending to struggle.

They came upon a dark room with all sorts of weird little trinkets. 

The air felt heavier than usual and the place just didn't feel right.

"We don't have much time! Step onto that platform over there!" Bulma

ran over to it. "Ali what are you doing?" Ali was looking though a book,

trying to find something. "I'm trying to find the spell that puts you in 

Vegeta's dimension." "What?! What am I supposed to do in there? I don't 

wanna die and suffer or watch my Veggie-chan suffer at that!" "Look 

do you want to save him or not?" Bulma was silent for a moment. "Yes,

of course I do…I'm sorry." "It's ok, actually I'm not sure what you are

supposed to do either. AH HA! Found it! You ready Bulma?" "Yes,

I'm ready." Bulma said with nervousness in her heart. "Don't worry

Bulma…this will be quick. Good luck."

"Spirits of Evil and Spirits of good

Put this angel with her love like it should"

In an instant Bulma disappeared leaving Ali alone only to wish this 

would work.

Bulma opened her eyes to find her body sprawled out on the ground

of that huge white dimension she saw. She sat up and looked 

around the place. In the distance she saw a short figure with tall,

black hair, barley standing up. "*Gasp* Vegeta! Veggie-chan I'm 

here!" She ran as fast as her human legs could take her. Vegeta 

turned his head towards the sound, his eyes became wide. 'Could 

it really be her this time?' "Vegeta are you ok honey?" Bulma said 

after stopping her sprint right in front of the Saiya-jin Prince. 

'Yes! It is her!' "BULMA!" She jump-hugged him while Vegeta 

hugged her softly back. When Bulma took her arms off him she

found them covered in blood. "Veggie your hurt!" "I-it's 

nothin-AGH!" Vegeta seemed to have gotten punched in the nose.

"What was that?!" Bulma asked when surveying his many gashes 

and bruises. "I don't know…something keeps hitting me." Just

then Vegeta had received a horrible pain in his side and was flung 

into Bulma. "WAA!" Bulma shouted. 

Bulma struggled to get out from under Vegeta. "Vegeta are you 

alright?" Vegeta was barley breathing, Bulma took him into 

her arms. "No…you can't stay here…you can't. What am I 

supposed to do? SOMEONE TELL ME! *sob* " A tear fell 

upon Vegeta's face and slid down his chin. Bulma pulled him 

close. "WHY!?!?" Bulma shouted into the abyss. 

__

Back in reality…

The Z fighters were trading punches with Xaiver who seemed 

to be invincible. Xaiver caught Goku by the throat and held 

as blast up to his head. "Any last requests?" Just as he was 

about to kill Goku something made his whole body ace. He

dropped Goku who fell roughly on the ground. "AGH! What's 

happening? I feel all the power being…drained!" A bright 

light emitted the room. When it dimmed Goku saw Bulma 

and Vegeta just a few feet away from him. "HEY YOU GUYS

CAME BACK!" Xaiver was back to his normal self and 

looking more pissed than ever. "WHAT?! How could this 

happen?" Bulma opened her eyes. "We're back! Yes!" 

Vegeta began to stir. "Wha? Are we out?" "Yeah Veggy, yeah!"

Bra and Pan had come into the room to find total chaos. 

"So you're the one that was meant to kill me eh? Well 

how about I kill you first!" Xaiver said directly to Bulma.

Xaiver sent her the biggest blast he could ever bring up.

(It looks kinda like the Kamehameha so it's an on going 

blast) Vegeta got in her way. "FINAL FLASH!" Goku 

joined in. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Finally the other Saiya-jin

came in and did their own attack. "WHAT?! HOW CAN 

THIS BE!" Xaiver tried to counter but it was too late.

The blast engulfed him. "NOOOO!!!" Afterwards he was

nowhere to be seen. 

"We did it?" Bulma said confused. "YES FINALLY! HA!"

Pan said. "Now lets go home I'm getting hungry." After 

Goku said that most everyone fell over Anime style. 

Everybody except for two people went to the control room

to try to figure out how to pilot the ship. "Well you did it 

Bulma." "No I didn't…you guys were the ones that killed him.

Oh look at all these injuries." Vegeta smirked. "Bulma you 

worry to much." He brought her close and gave her a long, passionate

kiss. "Eh-hem…" Eli said from the doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting

anything." "Oh of course not…" Vegeta said sarcastically. "Well I 

came to tell you guys good news. Xaiver is defeated and so are my 

other comrades. They disappeared right after he died. It's weird."

"Well where are you gonna go Ali?" Bulma said in curiosity. "Well

I have a home planet to go back to. I don't want to deal with this 

Sort of life anymore. Ja ne! I'll always remember you people. Thank you."

Ali went off to a mini-spaceship that would take her home. 

"Come on Bulma…I don't think those bakas know the first thing about

navigating this ship." "Your probably right…lets go home." Bulma

and Vegeta walked off to the control room. Back together at last.

****

.~*J *~.

That's all you guys. Hope you have enjoyed the story. I personally

think the ending was rushed. Thank you all so much for all your 

support. (I don't wanna name anyone cause I might miss someone.)

Bye! Please review as usual. ^_^ Happy Holidays! 


End file.
